


Snow Falls and Snow Flakes

by Rare_pair_princess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Another exes to lovers, Anxiety, As well, Break Up, But I love making Oikawa suffer, COFFEE SHOP AU LETS GO, Cheating, Flashbacks, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Eventual Comfort, M/M, University, but more angsty, i love making him suffer, poor suga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_pair_princess/pseuds/Rare_pair_princess
Summary: “I still love you!” Oikawa exclaimed suddenly, desperately, his voice sounding around the little store. Sugawara flushed, whether from embarrassment or anger, he didn’t know.No, he knew.It was anger.Sugawara’s body and voice shook as he wrenched his arm out of Oikawa’s hold. “How fucking dare you.”
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Snow Falls and Snow Flakes

**Author's Note:**

> I found this work in my drive, too! 
> 
> I mean, there's literally 27 seperate OiSuga fics in my drive right now- all unfinished until I can start writing again- but I'm posting this one because I swear to fucking god I finished it and I WILL find the second half/ however much else I wrote.
> 
> It's somewhere on my computer. I will find it, and post it.
> 
> Unless I don't, of course.

“Hey, Suga-kun!” Someone called from the other end of the counter. The man in mention turned his head towards the sound, looking away from where he just handed a group of giggling high school girls their drinks.

“Yeah?” He grinned naturally at one of his favorite coworkers, Suzuko Hitachiin. She was only about an inch shorter than he, with long raven hair dyed pink at the tips. She was smiling mischievously, leaning against the counter to the left of the register.

“Me and Himari have a little bet. Help me win?” The ravenette batted her long eyelashes, making Suga roll his eyes and let out a light laugh.

“Depends on what that bet is, Suzuko.” He made his way to the register, hopping up to sit on the counter to the right of it. There were very few customers, seeing as it was late, close to closing, and a school night. The manager had also already headed home, leaving the three employees to do as they please. 

“How many girlfriend’s you’ve had, and if you have one right now!” Suzuko’s eyes gleamed as she pushed her weight off the sleek counter.

The silvernette leaned forward and flicked her between her dark eyes. “Isn’t that two bets, then?”

Suzuko pouted, batting at Suga’s arm. “No, because we combined them! Hold on, we gotta wait for Himari to finally come out of the bathroom.” 

Suga nodded, an amused grin settled on his features. Or, what he _hoped_ was an amused grin. He felt it falter, and mentally cursed himself. _Just act normal! Make something up, or something! Come on!_

As if on cue to Suzuko’s words, Himari’s petite frame appeared from a small hallway to the side. She was adjusting her poofy white skirt when Suzuko grabbed her arm and yanked her next to the two others. 

“Ah! Suzu-chan, you asshole! Don’t just pull people aroun-”

“Okay, Suga! How many girlfriend’s have you had, and are you single?”  
  


_Sugawara laughed as he looked at the other’s paper. “Wow, you really must use all of your brain for volleyball, huh?”_

_“Mean! Just tell me how to do it!”_

_There was determined pout on the brunette’s face, and Suga leaned over to kiss it away. “Okay, okay. Here, baby, don’t pout…”_

_…_

_“Aren’t we a bit old for sledding, love?”_

_“Kou-chan!” The taller sounded scandalized. “There’s no such thing as too old for sledding! Now wrap your scarf tighter, or you’ll catch a cold!” The brunette stepped closer and grabbed the edges of Suga’s scarf, tugging on them gently to pull him closer for a quick kiss before wrapping it tighter around him._

_Suga giggled, a thing he really only did around this person. He laughed all the time- loudly and obnoxiously and at inappropriate times, according to Daichi- but the embarrassingly feminine giggles were saved for his boyfriend. “Who’s the mom now, babe?” He teased, still blushing at the chaste kiss._

_“Hush. And when we get back, we can drink hot cocoa and cuddle! It’ll be so romantic and cute!”_

_“If we don’t crash into a tree and die.”_

_“So morbid, Kou-chan. Who calls you an angel?”_

_“You do!~ No taking it back!”_

_…_

_He giggled as the other pressed another kiss to the beauty mark under his eye. “Tooru!”_

_Tooru pulled away, smiling as he enjoyed the pink dusted over his boyfriend’s cheeks. He kissed the tip of the silvernette’s nose softly before dropping his head to press his lips against the little brown dot on his shoulder. Suga giggled again, but it was a little more breathier than the last._

_“Tooru,” Suga shivered as more opened mouth kisses were placed along his shoulder to his collarbone, pausing where there was yet another beauty mark._

_“Koushi~”_

  
  


“I’ve, uh…” Suga trailed off, trying to think of the right thing to say. Neither of the girls seemed like the type to care about anyone’s sexuality, but that wasn’t the only issue.

There was the thought that telling anybody about Tooru made what happened _real._ Even now, almost three years later, Suga was still trying to convince himself that nothing ever happened. That it didn’t matter.

There was also the fact that what happened was fucking _humiliating._

“Aww, look at his face! It’s all red! He’s probably dated lots! I _told_ you he’s a lady’s man! Look at that face!”

“You talk too much, Suzu-chan. Shut up and let him answer.” Himari flipped her bleached hair over her shoulder.

“Why the hell are you so ruuuuuuude?!” Suzuko slapped the shorter girl’s shoulder.

Sugawara was about to thank the gods for the two girls’ distraction, but before he could think the prayer they were both back to looking at him expectantly. _Fuck you, gods!_

He bit his lip. “I’ve, uh, had one… _girlfriend.”_

“Aww, I should’ve guessed. You’re so pure. Ugh! Wait- are you dating her right now?! Are you single?”

_Sugawara grinned to himself, tucking his chin to his chest to bury his nose in his blue scarf. It was a little chilly, but not quite cold enough to require a scarf. He just liked it, it was a gift from his boyfriend. The same boyfriend he was about to surprise with a visit. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he waited by the entrance gate to Aoba Johsai, leaning against the brick of it. They were both rapidly nearing their final days of High School, and Koushi knew that because they were both going to different colleges, there would be a period of time where they saw each other significantly less. So, Suga was trying to see his boyfriend as often as possible before that time came._

_His smile widened a bit as he saw familiar wavy brown hair in a group of people, but it froze as he caught sight of who he was with- and where his hand was._

_Now, Suga never did consider himself the_ jealous _type, but he couldn’t help the sudden flash of green when he saw Oikawa’s hand low on a girl’s back. He shook his head, willing away the irritation at the girl. Oikawa was just being friendly-_

_And then he saw the tall setter lean down and place his lips over that girl’s._

  
  


Sugawara swallowed. Those were memories he’d been trying to suppress, even a couple of years later. _Stop letting it affect you that much! You never affected him at all!_ “I’m single. Definitely, _definitely_ single.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


The silvernette sighed to himself, hands shoved into his pockets. The chilly air that clung to any exposed piece of skin reminded him of Tooru. The scarf around his neck reminded him of Tooru. The way his hands felt against the fuzz inside his pockets reminded him of the way his hand felt in Tooru’s gloved ones.

_Why can’t I just fucking forget?!_ His chest and legs were starting to feel heavy again. _What a fucking loser. He’s happy with some girl, probably forgot your damn face, and you're constantly thinking about him and missing him and being pathetic. It’s been two years! Get over it!_

He kept trudging on to his apartment, and was over half way there when he remembered.

He hadn’t gone shopping.

The only food in that damn apartment was half a stick of butter, two old eggs, and _maybe_ a cup of instant ramen. _Goddamn it._

He checked the back pocket of his beige jeans for his wallet, confirming it was there, before turning around with a heavy sigh. His breath surrounded him in a cold cloud, just barely visible in the night air. 

_Think positively!_ He told himself as he started in the direction that he just fucking came from. _I get to take another walk! And… the night sky is pretty!_ He looked up. He could make out a _few_ stars, if he squinted hard enough. But this was still a city, and it was cloudy with clouds that looked suspiciously like the type that bring snow, and there was a trail of smoke from that one factory a few miles away.

_...Walking is healthy! I’m staying fit, staying healthy. Walking is good! Maybe I could even jog!_ He considered picking up his pace, but his tight skinny jeans disagreed with that. 

“Ugh,” He said out loud. Some teenager who was walking on the other side of the street turned to look at him, but only for a second before turning back to their phone. Suga stuck his tongue out at them.

He unzipped his light jacket when he finally stepped into the little corner store only about a ten minute walk from his apartment. It was small, but warm and familiar and decently easy on his broke college student wallet. He followed his usual path to the vegetables and meat and other somewhat fresh cooking ingredients- he enjoyed attempting to cook his own meals sometimes- and was a little surprised to see someone else. This store wasn’t the most popular at any time of the day, let alone past nine o’ clock. The person was facing the opposite direction, but their frame was tall.

_Familiarly tall,_ Sugawara’s brain tried to supply. The former setter promptly shut that train of thought down. 

Well, tried to. He sighed in annoyance at himself while he turned his attention away from the hoodie-wearing person and grabbed a block of tofu. Any type of spicy tofu was an amazing comfort food, and by now beyond easy for Suga to make.

His sigh must have been too noticeable, though, because the person whipped around and Sugawara was face-to-face with-

His heart stopped as his hazel eyes widened, painfully so.

He was face-to-face with _Oikawa Tooru._

  
  
  
  
  


Sugawara inhaled sharply as he recognized intelligent chocolate eyes and soft swooping bangs. He stumbled backwards, backing into a shelf full of cans and knocking several down. One hit his shoulder, forcing him to cry out. 

Oikawa’s body lurched forward, reaching out, but Suga just flinched back again. _What the hell is he- why is- how-_ His brain short circuited.

And his shoulder fucking _hurt._

“K-Koushi,” Oikawa whispered, and he looked nothing less than stunned. Shock was etched into every unfairly beautiful feature; his raised, perfectly manicured eyebrows, his widened eyes and parted soft-looking lips.

Nothing had changed with him. He was still put-together and handsome as all hell.

Sugawara looked down at his own well-used jacket and slightly wrinkled black-and-white striped shirt, and tan skinny jeans that hadn't had those rips when he bought them. 

“Koushi,” The brunette spoke again, clearer this time, and Suga’s eyes snapped up. His skin was starting to hum with the mess of emotions he’d been hit with, and he didn’t know what the hell to feel, because _Oikawa Tooru,_ the man who he _loved_ and who _cheated on him_ who knows _how many times,_ was somehow standing in front of him at a shitty little corner store that was almost an hour car ride from his university. 

_What the capital ‘F’ Fuck, universe?_

“Tooru,” Suga managed to croak out. “W-what are you…” He trailed off, not quite trusting his voice while insecurity, anxiety, and _anger_ battled about in his head. He could still hear one of those cans rolling across the floor.

“I transferred,” Oikawa answered the unfinished question. The shock had melted from his features, had morphed into what Sugawara had called his _default face_ back in high school. When he didn’t feel in control, or when he didn’t know what to say or do, he would always force a small, knowing smile.

His eyes were unreadable.

Sugawara remembered with a searing pang in his heart when he could read those eyes. 

_Wait… he transferred? To here? To the same school I’m… I’m probably going to see him again-_

He couldn’t help the horror that without a doubt flit across his features. He knew Oikawa noticed, by the pinch in his brunette eyebrows. 

“Oh.”

“Don’t look too excited now,” Oikawa teased, voice strangely a little hoarse, and Sugawara glared.

“I’m surprised you remember me.” He gripped his tofu in both hands and stepped away from the shelf, side stepping as to not bump into his ex- boyfriend. He flinched as a hand grabbed his arm, just above his elbow.

“W-wait! Koushi-”

Suga turned his head to glare, more heated, looking between where Oikawa was touching him and where his eyes were- pleading? 

“Sugawara,” He corrected with a snap.

“Sugawara,” Oikawa amended. “Please, can we just… get lunch, sometime? Or coffee, or-”

The silvernette couldn’t believe what he was hearing. _Is he… Is he asking me out?_

“Are you asking me out?!” His voice was rising, and so was his confusion and frustration. Oikawa looked so desperate. _Why does he look so desperate? He cheated on me!_

“It doesn’t have to be a date! Just, let me explain, Suga-chan, please. I’m sorry-”

Suga stared. 

“I still love you!” Oikawa exclaimed suddenly, _desperately,_ his voice sounding around the little store. Sugawara flushed, whether from embarrassment or anger, he didn’t know. 

No, he knew.

It was anger. 

Sugawara’s body and voice shook as he wrenched his arm out of Oikawa’s hold. “How fucking dare you.”

This time Oikawa stared, his lips once again parted in what looked like not entire shock but definitely a little hurt. And that just fueled Suga’s frustration.

_Sugawara stared, shell-shocked as the two shared a chaste, mindless kiss. Like it’s something that they’ve done countless times before, something they were used to._

Angry tears threatened to spill from his eyes. “How _dare_ you. I-” 

“You boys are causing a scene!” A frail voice interrupted him. Both men turned towards the sound, seeing a tiny old woman with a slightly hunched back. Sugawara vaguely recognized her as the wife of the man who owned the shop through tear-blurred vision.

_Run run run run run._ Every fiber in his being was begging Suga to _run._

He bowed shallowly to the woman. “Gomen Nasai!” He apologized before throwing the tofu to where it belonged and _fleeing._

What the hell.

* * *

  
  


Sugawara laid in bed with a million and three questions swarming around and crammed into his head. He stared up at the ceiling- it was an off white with a large coffee-colored stain left from some past tenant- and followed the path of one of the blades on the ceiling fan.

He desperately tried to will his mind to calm down and _rest,_ but it was impossible. The echo of Oikawa’s words earlier that night, _“I still love you!”,_ resounded once again in the theater of his mind.

_Why? Why did he say such things?_

He squeezed shut his tired eyes, trying to ignore the memories that he once treasured. He used to file such moments away fondly, enjoying each and every second with Oikawa.

Now those memories were tainted, and bitter, and so painful, now that he knew not one minute truly meant anything to Oikawa. Now he knew that, as soon as Suga left his house, the brunette would leave for a date with some other girl.

Oikawa hadn’t even come after him when Suga caught him cheating. 

He’d pretended to not notice the silvernette standing there, every limb electric with shock, hazel eyes widened in horror.

And hurt. And anger.

So much anger. Because Sugawara had been so _stupid,_ actually believing what they had was as amazing as he thought. They were only in high school, after all. Who truly finds true love, like Suga thought he had, in high school?

How had Suga actually believed Oikawa loved him as much as vice-versa, anyway? Oikawa himself said that he usually preferred girls over boys. Oikawa himself said that he cared about volleyball above all else. Had Suga really been cocky enough to think he changed that?

He squeezed his eyes, painfully tight, as his vision blurred with burning hot tears that were trying to force their way down his cheeks.

_It’s been two years! You’re an adult, stop dwelling on the past, you loser!_

He let out a quiet sob as all the sweet memories he’d been trying to forget popped up in his head, one after one. _Oikawa attempting to make him a cake for his 17 birthday, Sugawara giggling at the result, then not doing any better for Oikawa’s birthday. Sugawara convincing Oikawa, over the phone, to take a break from intense overpractice. Oikawa giggling happily as Suga complained about Kageyama for the first time- then quickly and guiltily took it back. Cuddling on the couch. Pushing each other as they played Just Dance, getting too competitive. Their first fight, and how it ended up with them in tears and hugging and telling each other, for the first time, how they loved each other._

_Their first time making love._

“Stop it,” He croaked to himself. “Just stop.”

_“I still love you!”_

“I still love you, too, bastard.”

* * *

Two days later, his skin was crawling, buzzing with anxiety. It was the kind of anxiety that was more of dread and anticipation, the kind that used to make him hesitate before running onto the court.

Back in high school, before big games, his anxiety was quickly eased by the cheer of his teammates, the knowledge that Kageyama was right behind him, and as soon as the ball touched his hands he could just _feel_ the anxiety drip away.

_There are quite a few differences,_ Sugawara admitted to himself as he pulled on a dark purple long-sleeve shirt. _Between then and now._

For example, he has no team now. Unless you counted his three friends from work, but he doesn’t know if they can handle the shock of 1., he is gay, 2., his first and only love of his life cheated on him and broke his heart into a million pieces, and then 3., the mentioned past lover is attending their campus now, and claimed to love him.

_It seems way too simple when said like that,_ Suga decided with a grumble as he wrestled with his black skinny jeans, trying to force the fabric over his legs. _And why do I keep buying super skinny jeans!?_

Maybe his high school friends could be counted as his team, but… they only talked once every few weeks, now. 

Once he was situated, he took exactly seven deep breaths, and went to class, ignoring the prodding in the back of his head that he should turn around and _run._

_What if I see Him?_

_Then you talk to him like a normal adult!_ He answered his own question, kicking himself. _You guys are just exes! Just be polite, if you see him, and then go on with your day!_

_Besides, this is a pretty big campus, and he might not even have any classes today. If he does, they’re probably on the other side of the building. What are the chances of you actually bumping into him?_

  
  
  
  


Evidently, those chances were pretty fucking high.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comment? Maybe?


End file.
